Mario & Sonic at The Olympic Winter Games Records
by SleepDeprivedFemale
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen of Earth, welcome to the opening ceremony of the Vancouver Olympic Winter Gam- wait why is Sonic flying over the spectators? And why is Mario carrying Peach again?  Guest Commentators: Donna Noble and The Doctor...yes that one  Enjoy
1. The awesomely written opening ceremony

**Chapter 1: The awesomely written opening ceremony**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yeah I'm actuallhy starting this! I've put it in the crossover secton, however if you believe I should do otherwhise, do tell me please. Also Mario fans please bear with me as this is written by a purely Sonic fan who has only played Super Mario 3D Land and a bit of pirated Mario and Luigi: Bowser Inside Story. If I get anything and I mean ANYTHING wrong fell free to throw Mario wikis at my email and messages. And in reviews if you want to.**  
><strong>And something that's really bugging me : Is Birdo aguy or a girl? I first saw her in mario and Sonic at the winter... blah blah you get the idea and I though she was supposed to be some sort of a female counterpat of yoshi because of the pink skin and the ribbon. The problem is that I read somewhere that she is a he and I'm confused. What is Birdo's genre?<strong>  
><strong>Do review and favourite! And I am certaintly neither Sega nor Nintenndo.<strong>  
><strong>Also I added the Doctor and Donna as the announcers because of the sheer awesomeness that would ensue but don't worry as the main focus will still be towards Mario and Sonic characters. Expect stuff blowing up, people getting catapulted, randomness and the general pandemonium caused by the meeting of Earth's two biggest videogames mascots.<strong>

**IMPORTANT: THIS WILL NOT BE AN ADAPTION OF THE DS VERSION'S STORY MODE. INSTEAD IT WILL PRSESENT THE EVENTS AND HOW EACH CHARACTER PERFOREMED.**

* * *

><p><em>" Ladies and genetlemen, toads and chaos I welcome you to the opening ceremony of the 2010 Olympic winter games!"<em>

A ridiculous amount of fireworks erupted above the massive sports builing, engulfing the night sky with their colourful light as everyone whether they were inside the stadium or at the comfort of their own homes clapped and cheered for that unique event. At the edge of the inside of the satdium was one little retangular room where the spiky haired, excited time lord and announcer, the Doctor, was grinning like a madman. Next to him was red haired woman at her thirties looking as excited as her companion.

_"Alien_ winter Olympic games!_"_ She exclaimed her mouth sligtly agape "I can't believe it! _Ha!_ And to think that no good Jakensy was acting so snobbish because he would be the only one from the neighbourhood going to Vancouver! Oh that's just... _where'd I put my camera?_" she giggled and brought her hands to the air while her eyes were solely focused on the view below her.

"I know right?" siad the Doctor who was laughing along with her. " It's been around for a sort time really, those are the third or fourth winter olumpic I think" he explained. "Still, Donna everyone's acting exactly like the first ones" he continued rubbing hic chin and making sure the microphone is off, so the conversations wasn't broadcasted live.

"How come?" Donna asked out of curiosity.

"It's because of the competitors" the Doctor answered cryptically.

_"You're not making sense agaaiinn..."_ Donna sang while taking the nearest pamflet and searching it thouroughly.

_"That's what I'm afteeeeerr..."_ the Doctor responde in the same tune. "You wouldn't want me to spoil he surprise now would you?" he chuckled.

"Alright, alright. " She frowned for a moment " At least tell me it's not going to be some crazy warlord wanting to take over the world again because I've had enough running and saving this month"

"Well..." the Doctor trailed off.

"Well what?" She insisted

"We may... sort of have two of those guys..." he hesitated _"But!"_ he quickly said when he saw the woman's eyes widen "they won't be our problem as they've already found their match. Sort of. Do expect some sort of a fight and pray it's just about winning the most medals" he quickly said and just before Donna could fully comprehend the meaning of his words he turned his head at the area below and clasped his hands. "Well then back to my announcer duties again!" he happily said.

"How'd you become an announcer again?"

The Doctor held up a peculiar leather brown wallet with a mischievous glint in his eyes and waved it around.

"How can they refuse the position to Gerfin Washikal, the famous commentator from the galaxy of Andromeda?" He playfully put the wallet back to his bigger than they seem pockets of his longcoat clearing his throat.

"Now, Donna Noble, allow me to unveil the mystery of the competitors' identity" he said in a semi-serious voice.

"Go on, alien boy" Donna answered, while searching the field for any sign of them.

"Will do!" The Doctor smiled again and with a swift move of his hand, he activated the microphone as everyone turned their gaze to a platform at one side of the field.

_"And now Ladies and genetlemen, toads and chaos and any other entity, about the last two teams competing for these medals, I am sure you've heard of them, their mostly heroic acts spreading throughought galaxies... "_

"Alright guys you're ready?" a young energetic voice said coming from behind the entrance to the platform.

" Everyone, it's-a go time" another more mature but still high pitched voice said coming from the same plac where the previous voice came.

_"... I present to you... "_ the Doctor did a little pause to built up anticiption which resulted to several nudges from his friend. _"... the legendary..."_ every spectator held his breah and for a second not a single noise was heard in the entire stadium, as if time froze itself.

_" Team Mario and Team Sonic!_" the Doctor screamed at his microphone but the sound was drowned by the sound of the fireworks leaving from every possible corner, which was in turn nothing compard to the reaction of the spectators which included lots of cheering, exclamations of surprise and the occasional boos. The firewords filled the sky again with their colourful explosions while the lights focused on the centre of the platform where one human and one anthropomorphic hedgehog were waving at the ecstatic crowd around them. Next to each one were the members of each of their teams.

Manwhile Donna Noble had not uttered a sound but instead pointed at those two and looked at the Doctor with a mixture of confusion and denial. However before she could say anything the Doctor continued talking to the microphone.

_"And now, from Team Mario we have..."_ he exclaimed.

_"The leader of the team, hero of the mushroom kingdom and a likely candidate of princes' Peach's hand, Mario!"_The short mustached man waved at the crowd using both of his hands, smiling as the crowd went wild calling out his name.

_"His twin brother, just as daring although a bit terrified of ghosts but as heroic, Luigi!"_Following his brothers movements the taller twim jumped a bit from excitement and seeing so many people cheering for him which even though the cheers were less than those his brother received , they were more than enough for him.

_"The beautifull and gracefull princess of the Musroom Kingdom, Princess Peach!"_The blonde princess took a step forward and bowed at the cheering crowds with a finesse fit for a princess as herself.

_"The just as pretty but tomboyish princess of Sharasaland, always ready for action, Princess Daisy!"_At the mention of her name the cheery princess waved too at the crowds and pumped her fist in the air as weel as jumped up and down.

_"And who can forget one of Mario's most famous companion, with a helpfully long tongue, Yoshi!"_At that time all the yoshis (is that their actual name?) stood up and chanted Yoshi while the green dinoshaur-turtle hopped up and down and did a turn, his face full of happiness.

_"And now, the strongest and most trustworthy ape one can have , though a bit spacy, Donkey Kong!"_Many ooks were heard from the spectators as the aforementioned ape did his trademark move, that is hit his chest with his two strong hands.

_"The next member of this amazing team is one very succesful business man with a soft spot for garlic, Wario!"_The cheers were considerably less enthusiastic as the pevious ones but still the obese man with the yellow blouse and cap and the purple tracksuit made sure he waved towards the ground relishing those moments.

_"Along with him, is his crafty and sneaky companion, Waluigi!_" Again the cheers were less intense but still the lanky man stroked his mustache and waved at those cheering for him determined to surpass that pest, Luigi.

The Doctor cleared his voice which had gone a bit sore from all that yelling and continued talking, but in a slower and less excited voice.

_"Next on the list is the so-called King Bowser"_he simply said. At this cold introduction the Koopas and Goombas looked at the box where they knew the announcer was and started booing and complaining. On the other hand the Toads told them to calm down and soon Toads, Goombas and Koopas were flying all over the place and there was lots of stomping and fighting between them.

_"__**Oi, oi,**__ what the..."_ the Doctor wondered _**"Hey, Hey! Put that seat down, now!**_" he adressed a furious Magi-Koopa who had ripped several seats from the stand and had placed them above the Toads. The magician listening to what the Doctor said let them fall down on the Toads _**"No!**__ No- not them, put them back where they belong! Uhh.. __**isn't there supposed to be someone resposible for fights in the stands?"**_ he said to whoevert could hear him.  
>In the meantime the flickies and every Mobian had carefully threaded or, in rarer cases, clawed his way out of what now was a massve pile of Toads and Bowser's minions. The situatio lasted for about five minutes, then with everyones help, both sides were separated and now there was at least one Moban between a Toad and a Goomba.<p>

_"Moving on..."_ tha Doctor announced and sighed on the microphone. _"The last member of Team Mario is the trikster and prank-loving offspring of the Koopa King, Bowser Jr!"_ The Doctor tried to sound excited as in not to cause another fight. Thankfully no tables were thrown and now came the next team's turn.

_"Alright folks, so we have Team Mario consisting of heroes, princesses and villains, your average story characters. However in the next team you'll find no true hero but but a rag-tag team of rebellious and cheerful teenagers, boy geniouses and ultimate lifeforms, all in one explosive mix! Ladies and genetlemen, toads and chaos, I present to you, Team Sonic!"_ The crowd went mad again as the Doctor caught his breath and continued his introduction.

_"The leader of this team, aka The Fastest Thing Alive, Blue Blur, Wildfire and so many more, the living wildcard, an admirer of life and fighter of corruption and one who can break the ound barrier with ease, Sonic the Hedgehog!"_The young Mobian who had a huge grin plastered on his face, waved at the crowd ecstatically and performed a few flips as well as an ending pose which had the crowd go crazy and yell encouraging words.

_"An 8 year old brilliant two-tailed fox, who sees Sonic as his big brother and mentor"_ some at the crowd went 'awwww' an this _" who can anything out of a scrap of metal, Miles 'Tails' Prower!"_The young fox shyly came forwar an timidly waved at the crowd while nervously flicking his two tails.

_"A girly girl with which you don't want to mess with if you 're not a fan of hammers and who also not so secretely harbors feeling for the teams leader, Amy Rose!"_Many of the people in the crowd cheered for the girl as the pink hedgehog winked at the crowd and with a swift move hugged Sonic who now had a small blush at his snout. Much whistling ensued.

_"The last of his kind, the echidnas, a famous treasure hunter, the guardian of the powerfull Master Emerald and with fists hat can break anything, Knuckles the Echidna!"_A lot of people clapped and cheered for the echidna. In response Knuckles pumped his fists together and held them up.

_"A hegdehog looking strikingly like Sonic with a much darker attitude, created as the Ultimate Lifeform, may look as a vilain but he has had his fair share of saving his world, Shadow the Hedgehog!"_Although the cheers were less enthusiastic they shared the same graditude and admiration for the black hedgehog who frowned and waved at the crowd dismissevly. Many of the Toads and Goombas were offended by that but those from the Sega world kept clapping knowing they couldn't expect anything more.

_"Head of the Choatix Detective Agency and a fan of good music, the oldest Mobian in this team and with an eye for MrsVanilla Rabbit, Vector the Crocodile!"_At the mention of Cream's mother, Vectors scales turned a bit pink and he pretended he had a coughing fit. Still, he waved a the crowd happily.

_"And now movng to other time periods, a pscychic hedgehog with telekinetic powers on his search for saving his future, Silver the Hedgehog!"_The white mammal generously waved at the crowd letting himself fly for a split second.

_"As hard it is to believe, Team Sonic actually has a royalty (though from another world) whose job is to protect the Sol Emeralds using her fire powers, I present to you the princess, Blaze the Cat!_" The cat princess bowed firmly at the crowd whoclapped and cheered once more.

_"Coming next is the only human memeber of the team, Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik"_ The Doctor said just as coldly as Bowser perhaps more. The was silence in the stadium and apart from a few claps from some Gommbas everyone stood still. The mad scientist seeing this cold reception grumbled to himself. Then out of nowhere two robots appeared, the red one lazily waving a flag with a crude representation of what was Eggman's face while the other hand was on his hip. He had a bored looked, unlike his rectangular shaped yellow companion who was stuffed to the brim with flags of the type **"Go Doctor"** , **"Team Eggman"**etc. His cowboy accent was prominent as he was cheering encouraging words at his creator without any pause.

_"Finally we have a robot made by the aforementiond scentist, Metal Sonic"_ The Doctor added with the same cold tone. The robots stare at the stands and some chaos that were at the front seats slowly backed off. The two robots, unfazed by all this (actually just Curbot, the yellow one) kept cheering.

The introductions were now over and the two teams started leaving the platforms getting ready to rest for the next days event. The competitors chatted with each other quite vividly.

**From Team Mario we had the following conversations.  
><strong>  
>"So..." Peach adressed Mario "that went better than expected, don't you think?"<p>

"Well-a" Mario scratched his head "At least Bowser didn't-a try to abduct you again."

"True but even if he does I'm sure you'll do just fine as you always do" Peach reassured Mario and left but not before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Mario stood still for a while and watched as the beautifull godess called Peach went towads her room with her sweet delicate legs. Mario blushed and smoothly touched the place where Peach had kissed him, a genuine smile starting to form into his face. He was such a lucky man to actually talk to the blue eyed, blond haired and well-mannered princess who was the prettiest girl he had laid his eyes on. And the best part was that she might actually have feelings for him, the chubby and a bit short plumber! Oh she was such a gratefull creature...

Suddenly Luigi rushed past him while a furious Daisy was chasing him for reasons unknown.

**Meanwhile on Team Sonic..**

"Dude, did you see the cold reception Eggman got?" Sonic asked his little brother, both of them strolling at their rooms with leisure.

"Yeah," Tails chuckled "Even the announcer did not like him either" he commented "Still.." Sonic rubbed his chin "Im impressed he didnt mention the moustache," he dramatically imitated Eggman's habit of stroking his moustsache which had the little fox in stitches "I mean that thing is huge. I bet it's even bigger than his ego." he continued.

"I don't know..." Tails rolled his eyes "Your ego seems to be tough competition too"

_"Oi!"_Sonic exclaimed. "Since when did you become so teasing?" he playfully eyed the little cub.

"I learned from the best" the kit responded which resulted in Sonic seizing his head and messing hs fur. The boy squealed and vainly tried to escape. After a few tries he managed to break free of his big brother's grip and ran towards his room. Sonic stood there, chuckling to himself. He looked at the night sky for a moment seeing the moon which was not half mechanichal as the one in his realm. After taking a dep breath he followed the others and soon everyone on both teams was sound asleep, resting as the next day would prove to be quite exciting.


	2. Alpine Skiing GS Part 1

**A/N: I love this story. It's going to be so wacky; better listen to some wacky music for it.  
>Disclaimer: How on bloody Earth could I own <em>both<em> the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and the Super Mario one?  
>And something that's still really bugging me : Is Birdo a guy or a girl?<br>For your information, the medals are balanced between the two teams. Gold, silver and bronze. Not exactly balanced, some team might have a few more, but they will be of less importance.  
>Do review and favourite!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alpine Skiing GS Part 1<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, ladies and gentlemen, Chaos and Toads, today is the first day of the Winter Olympics! I'm sure you're all excited as you'll see the contestants compete each other for the first gold metal! Today, we have Alpine Skiing GS!"<em>

Many cheers were heard from the crowd.

_The first contestant is... Mario!"_

The crowd exploded in cheers as the chubby plumber, with with colour matching skiis, positioned himself, getting ready.

"_And he's off!"_ exclaimed the Doctor as the human quickly passed the first gate. _"He's going pretty smoothly- wait, what in blazes?-"_

Mario looked up at the big screens only to see them showing Bowser running off with a thrashing Peach. Immediately he did a u-turn, ignited himself, resulting in half of the stage melting. He tried to run with his skis but quickly dumped them, homing on Bowser. The King Koopa saw the plumber coming at him and tried to run away. However in a few second Mario ruthlessly attacked Bowser, resulting in an amazing light show.

The Toads, used to this kind of stuff happening, pulled out their sunglasses and marshmallows which they held up in the air, getting roasted by the excess heat of the fight. A few actually put some sunscreen on and sunbathed.

"And this is why we don't have to worry about evil warlords my dear Donna," commented the Doctor, who had turned his microphone off. Meanwhile, the woman's eyebrows would have blasted of the ceiling if it was possible. Perhaps to infinity and beyond.

"Uh, huh," was her simple response.

Meanwhile, while the rest of the contestants sat, Team Mario had a bored look as this was common occurrence. Almost all of them. Luigi was listening to Daisy say something about how he should toughen up, Wario was complaining as usual, with Waluigi supported him, while Bowser Jr. cheered for his dad, even if he was losing.

The same could not be said about Team Sonic.

Sonic whistled impressed at the fight. He knew Mario was a tough one, but seeing him fight first-hand was... impressive.

"Hm. That's why almost no one could beat him at Boxing," admired Knuckles as he was watching spectacular fight.

"Let's just hope this doesn't happen with us now,_ right?_" Amy said in a threatening tone while glaring at Eggman who had an angelic expression plastered at his face. Seeing as her hammer was now out,Sonic tactfully edged away from her.

The battle was quickly over and soon, a smoking Bowser was sitting along with the other members at Team Mario, while Peach was glaring at him, an umbrella in hand,_ just in case_. Sadly the judges didn't stop counting when the fight occurred; however they removed about ten seconds from his time. Still he could have done better.

When he finished he waved at the cheering sound, proud to have complete the track, miss only a few flags and defeat his arch-enemy for the hundredth time in such little time.

"_Alright then..._" the Doctor apprehensively shouted through the microphone, "_seeing as potential evil overlords have been dealt with at the moment_," many laughed at this, "_it's time for the next contestant, Sonic the hedgehog!"_

The crowd cheered and clapped again, secretly hoping no Eggman robot would attack. At the stand, Sonic had gotten up, pumped his fist in the air and proceeded to tie his skates.

"_However, we might have to wait a bit as according to the crew they, and I quote, 'have to cover the track with snow, because, surprisingly, fire melts snow. Imagine that'."_ Upon hearing this, many disappointed fans booed, but still waited until the track was somewhat covered with snow again.

Sonic launched through the track and went through the gates with great speed. Of course, that was nothing compared to his natural speed, but oh well, he'd have to cope with it. Plus the skis made it a bit difficult to make sharp turns, but what could go wrong?

At this exact moment, he had to turn a lot in order to be inside the gate area. That concluded in him going straight onto a part of the track which was covered the snow. Also did I mention it had a rock which protruded from the ground and acted like a ramp?

"**Wheeeeeeee**_**!" (**Most ingenious dialogue I have ever come up with. Such deep meaning, such complexity... it's just mind-blowing.)_

Sonic shoot toward the heavens, taking along every unlucky bird along the way. The spectators craned their necks to see the blue hedgehog soar through the sky until he went out of vision with a twinkle effect.

"_Oh."_ the Doctor muttered. _"That might be a problem."_

"Mario, I didn't know Sonic could fly..." said a confused princess to the man next to her.

"He can't..." Mario calmly responded, wondering how on mushroom kingdom could Sonic take off like that.

"I wonder why he didn't try that trick, back into the normal Olympics. He could have gotten that gold metal easily," Vector commented, clearly not worried about their comrade. Generally, all of Sonic Team was relaxed, as if that was a daily occurrence.

It was not until Sonic had reached cloud level, that his descend started. Needless to say he was falling head first into the snow, a curse that had haunted him throughout his whole life.

"_If thou fell from a great distance, thou shall always land with thy face first. "_

"Oh no, _no, no ,NO ,**NO**_!" He screamed while flailing around like a fish out of water.

"_Oh, yes" _He thought to himself as he tried to remove his head from the snow and dirt, only to find it stuck. "_Definitely a curse."_ After a bit of trashing and cooperative effort with some of the stuff, his head was successfully removed from the snow. Thankfully, only Sonic's dignity was wounded.

After that wonderful take off lesson, Sonic wobbly made it to the end, achieving a higher time that Mario. When approached by journalists, he waved them off complaining about how Chaos hates him for no reason.

"Now that this is over, and all our contestants are back on the ground, it's time for the next one to perform." Sonic pouted. He didn't _want_ to be catapulted into orbit. "Everyone give one big applause for... Luigi!" The green clad plumber waved shyly at the people. Then as he turned around and saw the track he gulped. He got into position and waited for the countdown.

After he went off everything went smoothly for a while. He had a decent speed, he hadn't missed any gates... he was halfway there when he saw something white...

"Oh no..." Mario murmured "he didn't.".

Luigi felt a chill on his back. That only meant...

Trembling, he turned back...

In one swift movement he left his skis behind, threw his hand in the air and run with such speed even Sonic was impressed while screaming like a sissy girl the entire time. He jumped the fence with ease, run over everyone in his way until he was as faraway as he could from the Boos. Said Boos was now on the ground, laughing themselves silly.

After a few minutes and many calming pills, a very scared Luigi was slowly making his way over the track, looking around frantically. When he finished, he didn't wait for the results, but instead run off and went to his room, Mario followed him, making sure his younger twin wouldn't have another panic attack, while glaring at the Boos who were whispering innocently as Bowser had a perfectly innocent, Ididn'tsendoutanyBoos expression.

"_Okay..."_ the Doctor trailed off. _"After that, may I introduce you to our next contestant from Sonic Team, Miles 'Tails' Prower!"_ Tails frowned as his full name was mentioned; he wasn't a big fan of it. Nevertheless, he got ready and smiled nervously at everyone cheering him.

He took off and was doing pretty well; had had almost finished and so far, he'd missed only one gate. Pretty good, considering everyone else hadn't made it fully sound at the finishing line. He was cold however. Very cold, especially at the legs, where his fur was thinner.

A chilly wind blown through the stadium, making everyone, including him, shiver. Nevertheless, he approached the two last gates. He had to turn in order not to miss them, but his legs didn't obey. Confused he looked down at his legs. Said appendages had a thin layer of ice formed around them.

"This is bad..." he said to himself. He didn't turn and missed those two gates but that didn't bother him n the least. What did bother him was that he was going head first for the fence.

"_And Tails seemed to have lost control... and- oh no, he's heading for the fence!-"_

At this Sonic jumped in the track, ready to save his brother from a painful collision... only to sight in relief. Tails had yanked his legs in the direction he wanted, successfully reaching the ending area. He returned back instead cheering along with the others for his adopted little brother.

"Way to go Tails!"

"Darnit! Why couldn't he crash?" grumbled Wario as he saw that. "Our team would still be first!" That earned him two sound hits from the two princesses.

"Wario, how dare you?" said Peach who had used her pink umbrella to smack Wario in the head. "We're here to have fun, remember?"

"Oi, that's right!" exclaimed Daisy. "And you'd better show some team spirit Mister!"

Waluigi kept laughing at his partner's misfortune.

Tails was waving at the crowd, proud he had done so well, even for his small incident. In the end though, he had to carried outside as he couldn't move his legs.

"And with that, Miles 'Tails' Prower, is first in the rankings!" True enough in one of the screens the current rankings were shown. First was Tails, followed by Mario and then by Sonic, with poor Luigi being the last one.

After a small break, the competition continued. Next up was Peach who had gracefully waved at the audience, before assuming her position. She had a good start and was dong fairly well until two magic koopas appeared. Peach saw them and cursed her luck. Still she kept going.

That's when the koopas fired. Peach gasped as she saw two purple energy balls coming straight at her. She took a sharp turn to avoid them but as a result she missed one of the gates.

"Now would be a great time to help me guys!" the princess yelled as the koopas continued firing. There was no need to repeat herself as Peach, Yoshi and Donkey Kong had already left the stands -where Bowser was innocently whistling with an I-didn't-order-any-of-my-minions-to-attack-her-how-could-you-think-of-that? Look on his face, as Wario and Waluigi munched some popcorns.

"Out of ALL times to attack he choose the time when Mario was missing," complained Daisy as she rode Yoshi to get to her friend faster.

"Yoshi!" agreed the turtle-dinosaur-lizard-Igotnoidea hybrid while running at top speed, with Donkey Kong close behind. Meanwhile, Peach had narrowly passed through one gate but failed to do so at the next one. Now the shots by the magic koopas were becoming more accurately and Peach gulped, seriously fearing for her safety. The crowd gasped once again as she dodged another magic blast.

"Do ya want any help guys?" shouted Knuckles, concerned about the woman's safety but Daisy screamed that they got this.

And indeed they did. The koopas panicked when they saw those three coming at them

In one swift movement Daisy tackled one of them as Donkey Kong smashed the other to the ground. Peach was safe again and as she gained more speed she yelled thanks at them, before successfully passing another gate. Soon she was finished and she bowed to the spectators.

"_And that was one interesting race..."_ commented the Doctor, not knowing how to react. Then he cleared his voice. "_Anyway, Princess Peach performed very good, taking in the attack, but Miles 'Tails' Prower is still first in the leaderboard." _

The crowd cheered once again as Mario, along with a twitchy Luigi, came back and was briefly informed of the events. Bowser slowly scooted away from them.

"_And next up, we have Amy Rose!"_ the pink hedgehog stood up and, after blowing Sonic a kiss, at which he facepalmed, proceeded to take her place. She took off quickly and performed very well as everyone was wondering what would happen to her as no contestant had come out of the game unscathed so far.

Surprisingly, nothing extraordinary happened, except loosing control of her skiis when she stumbled upon an uncovered by snow track part. She skilfully passed the gates an although she wasn't particularly fast, nothing life threatening happened to her.

And with that twist, she was first at the leaderboards and the excited female hedgehogs rushed back to her team who were cheering at her, tackling Sonic.

"_Well, that went well with Team Sonic,"_ said the Doctor once more,_ " and so, our next contestant s Princess Daisy!"_

"Give it your best Daisy!" cheered Mario's Team as the flower-loving princess put on her skates and got ready. She gave her tam a thumbs up along with a wink directed at Luigi who blushed and sheepishly waived back at her.

When the sigh was given she left off. On a few occasions she was close to missing a few gates but she managed to pass all of the them. She had done an 'inside pass' of the fourth left gate which gave her a little boost but her face when the track took a very sharp right turn. Daisy went off the track marks while approaching the other gate point. She murmured an "Oh no" and frantically tried to swerve right in order to get inside the track marks... the gates were a few meters away...

A collective sound of disappointment sounded from the crowd.

"_...And Princess Daisy lost the fifth gate..."_ commented the Doctor as Donna had pulled out her cellphone and was taping the event. She had also brought some popcorn -at least she hoped it was popcorn- along and was munching at it.

Meanwhile, Daisy had started panicking and it showed. She missed another gate and narrowly avoided missing another. However another turn came up and, at that point, she preferred jumping over lava pits instead of going through this track again as things weren't improving. Needless to say, she was glad it was over.

The screens showed the leaderboards again and Daisy was below Peach for a few milliseconds. Daisy pouted when she saw the results. She had hoped she would do better but at least, everyone knew she was better in skates than skis.

"Papa, our team is loosing!" complained Bowser Jr. to his father. The young koopa pouted until an idea hit him and he fled his teams stand without anyone noticing.

"_Moving to Team Sonic again, their next contestant is Knuckles the Echidna!_" shouted the Doctor once more.

"Try not to wreck the place while you're at it, 'kay Knux?" teased Sonic who received a soft punch from the aforementioned Echidna. 'Soft' as in Knuckles terms, which meant 'Not life threatening'.

The echidna put on his skis, not particularly fond of the use of skis which required some kind of elegance, something he was not known for.

For the eight time the signal was given and the Mobian was going along the track with a decent speed. The turns seemed to be the hardest thing for him, but he hadn't missed any gates. Then, the big turn came...

"Is it just me or is Knuckles heading head first towards that gate?" Daisy commented while the others agreed.

Knuckles gulped as the gate was coming straight at him and he did the only sane thing anyone would do at his situation.

He sent the gate flying.

Okay, maybe that was on what an average human being would do but Knuckles was not human or your average being for that matter. The rest of his performance was rather uneventful.

"_Uh huh..."_ the Doctor said, _"well seeing as none is capable of saying whether he passed the gate, along with the fact that he launched it, Knuckles is given an enhanced time penalty, placing him below Tails in the rankings." _There was a bit of silence again until the Doctor added_ "Oh, and I've also been told that if the two teams could perform without destroying the stadium, it would be much appreciated to do so."_

There was another break to locate the missing gate, which had landed on top of a few unlucky spectators and when the repairs were done and any stomped spectator were brought back to their original shape the competition began again.

"_Next up is Yoshi from Team Mario!"_

The green dinosaur-the authoress refuses to go on a guessing spree on what species he is- cheerfully waved at the crowd saying something in his native language. Those with whom he shared the same species were the ones most excited and yelled encouragingly when Yoshi blasted of after the end of the countdown. He was going fast and had no problem with the gates, or the turns for that matter so far.. however as most of you dear readers have figured out by know no one will leave unscathed from this story. And you're correct because right after an impressive turn Yoshi closed his eyes for a bit to shield them from the falling snow and clear them of it, unaware of the approaching gate as the track went a sudden downwards. The gate, furious for being ignored made itself known with a particularly painful way. In other words;

Everyone let out a gasp when Yoshi collided head on with a gate.

The dizzy contestant slowed down considerably but, through sheer willpower he managed to pick up jis pace, resulting in second place, just a few milliseconds behind Amy.

Team Mario was very concerned about Yoshi's crash and almost all of them rushed to his side when he was finished along with a few members of Team Sonic. Yoshi however waved them off saying he just had a splitting headache right before falling down to the ground grunting in pain. A few paramedics came in and helped Yoshi stand up along with half carrying-half dragging him to the infirmary just in case he needed any medical care. Meanwhile Bowser Jr had returned to his stand with a mischievous smile on his face and no one had noticed because of the general chaos after Yoshi's injury.

"_Thankfully Yoshi seems to be I a good shape besides his accident and he even managed to score second place something worth applauding."_ Indeed the crowd cheered and clapped again, congratulating Yoshi's accomplishment and bringing back some of the cheerfulness.

"Well then at least we know that if the 'Saving worlds from nasty aliens' plan doesn't work for you, you could very well as a commentator." said Donna trying to hide her worry and cheer her companion up too. The Doctor murmured a thank you as he continued with his job. _"And now we have Shadow the Hedgehog from Team Sonic."_

The black hedgehog stood up from his seat, grabbed his skis and got ready. As soon as the horn went off he went off the tract. He was very fast and did not face many problems, one that his skis felt a bit different. Still, he disregarded those thoughts as the big turn was coming up so he placed himself where it would be easier to execute the turn.

That's when his skis started smoking.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Yes I'm a bastard for doing that. Review and Favourite! Come on the box is right below!<strong>


	3. Alpine Skiing GS Part 2

**A/N: After the horrible cliffie, here is the next chapter! **

**And something that's really bugging me : Is Birdo a guy or a girl? I though she was supposed to be some sort of a female counterpart of Yoshi because of the pink skin and the ribbon. The problem is that I read somewhere that she is a he and I'm confused. What is Birdo's genre?**

* * *

><p>That's when his skis started smoking.<p>

At first there was a strange smell in the air... the smell of something burning. Shadow's nose picked up on that and at first he wondered how could something burn with such a weather. Then he figured out that,_ yes_, something _was_ burning. Something underneath him.

Looking down he confirmed that fact.

His skis were on fire.

_"And there seems to be a problem with our contestant's equipment,"_ said the Doctor as Shadow stopped dead in his tracts and literally ripped his burning skis from his shoes.

"I call a sabotage!" yelled Shadow, to which many of those in the crowd gaped and voiced their suspicions, which were from reasonable ("Dr. Eggman did it!") to ludicrous ("I'm sure it was Godzilla from outer space using his mind powers!").

"_Uh..."_ the Doctor muttered while browsing though a pile if papers next to the microphone, _"According to the rules, in case of a sabotage the contestant has to fill n a form, then we have to examine the equipment first, make sure it was sabotaged and then run an investigation..."_ the Doctor kept reading out the paper, wondering along with many others, why couldn't the rules be simpler.

Meanwhile, Shadow, having a low tolerance for bullsh-... uh; let's keep this K-rated, shall we?

Meanwhile Shadow, seeing as this was going nowhere and he had no intention to to get involved with bureaucracy but also wanted to prove his worth, dashed off to where the rest of the skis where, grabbed a random pair and put them on in haste.

"Hey!" Vector shouted, "those are my skis!" but he was quickly silenced after the death glare sent to him by the black hedgehog.

As soon as he put them on the hedgehog chaos controlled himself to where he had left and set off, his shoes blazing while he dashed through the track and reached the finish line. At this, a few eyebrows were raised, but after a quite frightening glare sent by Shadow to the judges, it as decided that the ultimate lifeorm's performance was... legit.

The hedgehog then, returned to his stand, threw the skis along with the others and took his place. Vector immediately stood up and noticed with worry that some parts of his skis wee melted but decided not to voice any discomfort as he liked his body whole.

"You know that wasn't nice dude." Sonic remarked.

"Bite me," was Shadow's simple response.

"_So..."_ the Doctor started, _"that concludes Shadow's performance"_. And with that the leader board appeared on the stadium, with Shadow in third place, after Amy and Yoshi and with Tails, Knuckles, Peach, Daisy, Mario, Sonic and Luigi following behind.

"_Next up is Wario from Team Mario!"_ the Doctor commented. The fatter-than-healthy yellow and purple wearing creature which could be considered as human, stood up from where he was standing, a smug expression on his face.

"Ah yea! Wario gonna show ya how it's a-done!" he shouted as he went to put on his skis ignoring Mario's epic eye-roll.

As the signal was given, Wario let out a battle cry and pushed himself off... only to move a few inches per second, his figure stuck in the same position.

"Huh?" The obese man noted that and urged himself to move faster in vain. Growling he tried gain, hoping he'd catch up in speed as the track went more downwards, a meter away. Finally he picked up speed but he still went slowly. Then in an attempt to gain speed, Wario attempted to run only to lose his balance almost fall forward and placing his skis in the right angle...

Many mouth dropped as Mario's rival whizzed past the spectators. The angle of his skis, combined with the way he had distributed his weight along with the tracks shape and the help of gravity had managed to do the impossible; make Wario move fast. Yet this didn't come without a cost...

The tracks sharp turn came into view and the man smirked; when he passed that nothing would stop him from earning the gold metal. The WarioWare's CEO tried to turn.

Notice the word _tried_.

Wario tried again. And again. But his skis refused to change direction and the turn was approaching at high speeds.

"_Why won't you obey meeee?!_" The obese man went out of the track and straight into the fence without slowing down and leaving a Wario-like hole on it. Both Teams flinched. Mario proceeded to stroke his mustache with a huge smirk on his face, but stopped abruptly when Peach glared at him and faked a worried expression.

"That's got to leave a mark." Silver commented and his teammates agreed.

After a few minutes and a lot of searching Wario was finally found and half a dozen of the organisation's strongest men carried the fainted man back to his stand, as Waluigi kept poking him until he woke up. It's worth noting that those at the stadium weren't very worried. The leaderboard came up once more and Wario was at the bottom of the list.

"_Moving to our next contestant,"_ the Doctor piped up, _"we have Princess Blaze the Cat!"_ The female Mobian stood up and gracefully bowed to the spectators while hiding her worry. Being raised in a tropical climate along with being a cat with pyrokinetic powers, meant that she was very inexperienced with Winter Sports not to mention the fact that no one came out unscathed so far (minus Amy but she had been practicing this specific vent without pause). Blaze and Winter Sports; a match made in hell.

Taking a deep breath the cat waited for the signal. When t came she went through the course with reasonable speed, not wanting to crash and trying to get a good time. Yet she was growing more nervous by the second.

And then she lost her footing.

Letting out a girly scream very unlike her, Blaze tried to regain her balance only making things worse. So, our princess did something that seemed perfectly reasonable to her; she enveloped her surrounding on fire.

**One Hour Later...**

The games had been stopped and many fire trucks were gathered at the stadium putting out the fire. Blaze kept saying how sorry she was again and again, to every person she made contact with. The technicians were now banging their heads on any available surface and Sonic thought about calling out Chaos (God of Destruction, aka creepy chaos and water wielding deity) to put out the fire.

"I sincerely apologize for the trouble I've caused!" the princess said again to a random spectator who was _carefully_ getting away from her.

**Another Hour Later...**

Thankfully the fire was put out without the help of any gods trapped inside the Master Emerald and everything went back to normal (or at least as normal as things could get). The crowd were at the stands, the teams were at their individual places while our commentator along with his companion were once again at their 'office'.

"Not life threatening huh?" asked Donna referring to the way the Doctor had described their journey while conveniently forgetting a lot of important details.

"I said not life threatening; I didn't say completely safe," he defended himself as Donna smacked him in frustration.

_Now then," _ the Doctor clapped his hands and turned on the microphone _"Since the fire which was an accident and could not be predicted,"_ he said that while eyeing Dona, _"was put out,"_ Blaze apologized again, _"it's time for the next contestant to give it his best. Let us cheer for... Waluigi!"_

The lanky man, who apparently had an affinity to blue eyeliner, stood up copying his partners movements in terms of smugness and pride.

"Now Waluigi show ya how it's really done!" he exclaimed as he eyed Wario who was currently muttering the word traitor.

"What's with the accent anyway? And referring themselves to third person?" Amy wondered.

"I think it has something to do about where they came from..." explained Tails. The two tailed fox rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Something about being from Italy or something..."

"What's Italy?" Sonic asked his little brother confused as he listened the brief exchange.

"I think its their world's counterpart of our world's Spagonia," The fox kit said, "though I'm sure Professor Pickle didn't have such an accent..." he trailed off.

Moving back to our contestant, Waluigi waited for the signal and left off in a moderate speed. He passed between the gates with no problem, being one of the few who didn't have a problem with turning. So the lanky man contemplated on how he should go on' continue with this tactic which would get him a good time and make him finish this safe and sound, he should try passing through the gates which would make him go faster for a few seconds but also endanger himself.

Of course he chose the second one. After all, this is a humor story.

Waluigi had now lined himself with the gate, approaching fast with a huge smirk on his face. Time to show them who's the real champion around here, especially that vermin, Luigi...

**Bong!**

"_Ow..."_ the Doctor flinched. _"That wasn't pleasant."_

To those searching for an explanation about what happened (shame on you, where did your sense of suspense went?), Waluigi's height along with the gate's height made a deadly combination. In layman's terms: short gate + tall man = head-shot.

Yet he managed to remain standing and kept going. Waluigi slowly brought up his head, eyes closed moaning in pain... he opened his eyes to take in his surrounding...

**Bong!**

The crowd let out another cry of pain.

For the sake of all Waluigi fans over there (can't blame you, he knows how to put eyeliner on) it's best if we don't mention the rest of his performance. Trust me. Let's say that he spent the rest of the day... resting. Yup. No reason to mention that he fainted after multiple- oh crap. Let's just say that all the cause off all Waluigi' pain were changed, replaced by gates made of a much softer material.

"_Uh..."_ he Doctor opened his microphone again. _"After Waluigi's... performance."_ many grimaced, _"the next contestant is Silver from Team Sonic."_ The white hedgehog was now discussing something with one of the judges, and the human nodded with apprehension at Silver's question. Then the hedgehog took his place with a satisfied smile on his face.

Silver dashed off onto the tract and many noticed that he didn't particularly care about heading towards the gates. What happened then confirmed that.

The gates were surrounded by a light-blue aura and seemingly floated off their positions and went towards Silver whose hands were also surrounded by the same hue of blue. The white hedgehog passed all the gates with ease, simply because _they_ came to him. All he had to do was make sure he didn't bump anywhere and maintain his speed.

When he finished many from the crowd objected to his performance to whom Silver answered that it was only illegal to move them by physical means, something that he didn't have to do since he had psychic powers. Needless to say more people protested to that.

Finally, after hours of complaints, objections, multiple references to the Constitution along with a bunch of conspiracy theories, the rules where rewritten and Silver was disqualified, to the hedgehog's shock. The albino then, went to his seat grumbling about he preferred fighting Iblis than dealing with this.

"_Next up is Donkey Kong from Team Mario!"_ the Doctor aid while deciding not to bring up Silver's performance a he didn't want to have another endless debate.

"What's with the teams' names anyway?" Donna wondered after her companion had turned the microphone off. "Narcissistic much?"

"Well," the time lord grimaced "From what I heard, they didn't have any choice in that matter; they were supposed to be named differently, I heard Team Mario was going to be called _'Come to Nintendo, we have better games' _and Team Sonic '_Sega does what Nintendon't' _but they run into some issues and the ones responsible decided to call the teams by the name of its leader;" the Doctor had a thoughtful expression, "something about, _this isn't the nineties anymore_ and _the console war is over, dammit!" _he concluded and shrugged his shoulders as his companion was more confused than before.

Leaving aside the fourth wall, which is now a crumbling heap of bricks, Donkey Kong took his place, not before doing his trademark imitation of Godzilla that is. Anyway, the ape leaped forward after the signal was heard and was now approaching the first gate.

"_And it looks like Donkey Kong chose a different way to pass the gates..."_ the Doctor commented upon seeing the aforementioned gorilla climb up he first gate and them moving forward once again. This was repeated through his entire performance ending up more as a time waster but thankfully Donkey Kong came out of this race safe and sound, an achievement by itself.

"_Alright!"_ the Doctor piped up, _"we have five contestants left so far! Lades and Gentlemen, Toads and Chaos and other entities, it's time for Vector from Team Sonic!"_

The green crocodile looked at his half melted skis and gulped until a brilliant -to his judgment- idea hit him. He left the skis behind and waited for the signal to be given, reassuring everyone that he would be fine without his equipment. So when the signal came, the crocodile took a deep breath, let his instincts take over and _leaped_.

"Since when were Vector's predecessors penguins!?"

Said Mobian was now sliding through the track, nose first with his hands and legs glued to his body and his long tail used as a steering device. The crow cheered at this unusual display of talents as his teammates were left gawking. He lost it at one point though his performance was very good earning him a place after Tails.

"_It seems each team is full of surprises,"_ the Doctor remarked._ "Anyway next up is..."_ the Doctor abruptly stopped. _"Bowser. From Team Mario. Yay,"_ he halfheartedly added after the way his minions glared at him.

The still-smoking evil overlord who apparently had a spike fetish, stood up an made his way to the track, his massive figure making the snow bulge every time he took a step. Bowser Jr jumped in his seat ecstatically cheering for his dad.

The signal was given and Bowser took off, rather slow at first but he was slowly gaining speed. He passed the first gate, then the second and approaching the third. He managed to pass it successfully and the big turn was coming; Bowser did a sharp tun and though he managed to avoid colliding with any walls he was heading towards the next gate, as if he wanted to do an inside gate pass... Why shouldn't he? All he had to do was lower his body to avoid mimicking that fool Waluigi. So he lowered his entire structure the gate coming towards him fast..

Only to rip it from its base.

Bowser blinked. He wondered what happened as his head didn't make contact with anything when he finally noticed that he wasn't just tall, he had a broad structure too, meaning that he was not thin enough to fit inside the gate. Being a solid 200plus pound turtle was his first hint.

"Oh. That will cost him a few second for sure," the Doctor commented as the Gombas and Koopas let out a collective sight while the toads had a huge grin on their faces. The chaos, flickies and Mobians just stood there whispering nervously. They hadn't forgotten the battle that had ensued in the opening ceremony.

Meanwhile Bowser, after being momentarily blinded by another gate, finished the race and dumped his skis in frustration going to his seat while Mario was very happy fore some _unknown reason_.

"Alight. Our next contestant is Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik." the Doctor commented thankful he didn't have to pretend to be excited about him. As for those at the stadium, the flickies _slowly _backed off, not wanting to be placed inside any robots. The mad genius stood up and waved at the crowds, a huge smile on his face. Then he took his skis who had something dangerously close to jets attached on them and waited for the signal.

To say Eggman launched himself would be an understatement but there are no words in the English language that I could use to describe how his jets spit out enormous flames the moment the signal was given, catapulting him into the track, with such speed it was a wonder how he could stand- oh wait I just did.

But we can't have the bad guy triumph, can we?

"Yes! Finally after all this time-!" Eggman's victorious speech was cut short as a red light on his jet boost was activated.

"Wha-?"... was all the man managed to say.

"Hmpffff" Sonic tried his best to suppress his laughter but the sight in front of him was too much and gave up. Hey, you try seeing you archenemy doing loop-de-loops in the air while screaming like a little girl with a straight face.

Yeah, thought so.

Our scientist, after doing some very impressive air formations, finally dropped to the ground taking the finish banner with him, when his jets finally run out of power. Needless to say, he was out cold.

"_After that spectacular presentation on why jets and skis shouldn't be combined,"_ Sonic's laugh intensified, _"it's time for Team Mario's last contestant, Bowser Jr."_

"Stop laughing Sonic. You sound like a demented inmate." Knuckles retorted to which Sonic playfully stuck his tongue out.

"Say," Silver tired to change the subject as they didn't want his stand to evolve into Super Smash Bros: Olympics Edition, "about that kid... I think I saw him snooping around here somewhere..." Shadow piped up at this and the two engaged to a small conversation.

Moving to our contestant, Bowser Jr happily took his place as he had practiced a bit, unlike those other buffoons at his team. Except his dad. Papa was awesome.

"_And he's off,"_ commented the Doctor, _"going along petty smoothly so far..__**bloody-!**__"_

A spear made out of pure energy embedded himself a few millimeters away Bowser Jr nose, making the boy freeze in his tracks.

"Dammit..." remarked Shadow who appeared a few meters away from him. "I missed." And with that he fixed his gloves preparing to launch another Chaos Spear.

And then a growling Bowser jumped in front of him, letting out an enraged cry.

"Daddy!" the boy took cover behind his father. "That meanie tried to hurt me!" he exclaimed pointing at Shadow who had an I-am-about-to-deliver-justice on his face.

"Don't worry Junior." Bowser Senior responded while assuming a battle stance. "Go ahead, daddy will take care of him."

"You rock papa!" the youngling exclaimed ant took off as one evil overlord and an Ultimate Lifeform were about to have an all out battle.

"You tried to hurt my son." Bowser growled at the black hedgehog

"It was a warning not to mess with me, or my equipment for hat matter. Shouldn't you tell him it's bad to sabotage others?" Shadow patronised him, his voice smooth as silk. "People have been hurt for less."

However, since both characters play a major role in both franchises, many technicians, Koopas, Goombas and dark chaos went between them trying to stop the apocalypse, Thankfully they succeeded and the cause of all this, namely Bowser Jr had now finished his performance and called out for his dad. The two opponents left from where they were the phrase '_this isn't over yet'_ still lingering in the air.

"_Our final contestant is Metal Sonic from Team Sonic."_ the doctor said, hoping to ease the atmosphere and the main focus was on the track once again.

The robot stood up and proceeded to wear his skis. His moves were a bit wobbly, mostly because Eggman had been forced to complete him in a few days. Sonic's metallic counterpart dashed of when the signal was given, his speed a bit slower that Sonic's. His boost was melting the snow behind him and at that point, the ones responsible had stopped _caring._

Karma's a female dog though. Some droplets went inside Metal Sonic's engine causing a malfunction. The robot stood still, dashed in circles until his red visors were replaced by a blue screen and it fell onto the ground, limbs twitching. And that was the untimely death of Metal Sonic, though he was a robot and he can't actually die, but let's keep the line for a dramatic effect now, shall we? No?

"_Right..."_ the Doctor trailed off. _"Anyway this concludes this day's __event!"_ he exclaimed and many cheers, along with some sights of relief were heard. The leaderboard appeared one last time, listing everyone who had competed by a few second apart:

**1. Amy**

The pink hedgehog squealed in delight, suffocating the poor blue hedgehog who happened to be close to her and waving at the crowds ecstatically, earning a few claps from Team Mario as well.

**2. Yoshi**

The crowd went wild as the green... yoshi who still had a bandage on his head leaped in the air making happy sounds as both Teams clapping, whistling and congratulated him.

**3. Shadow**

The cheering was considerably less enthusiastic and the black hedgehog didn't seem to be particularly excited.

**4. Bowser Jr**

The Goombas and Koopas went wild as the mischievous youth jumped in the air, earning a playful pat on his had by Bowser Senior who look at his son proudly.

**5. Tails**

The flickies and mobians congratulated the young fox kit who was now struggling to get away from his big brothers embracing while laughing happily.

**6. Vector**

The green crocodile pumped his fist in the air as he was met by many cheers.

**7. Knuckles**

The Echidna waved at the crowd earning his fair share of clapping.

**8. Peach**

The toads gave it their all as the princess bowed gracefully at the spectators.

**9. Daisy**

Though she didn't get as applauded as Peach, the flower-loving princess of Sarasaland looked content as she waved at the crowd in her trademark tomboyish way.

**10. Mario**

Even if the plumber didn't get a medal, he was met by the hugest amount off cheering so far. The man blushed at how much they appreciate him and threw his hat in the air,catching it before it hit the ground as the toads were cheering as much as they could.

**11. Donkey Kong**

The ape was met with a rather large amount of cheering and he happily mimicked Godzilla once again.

**12. Waluigi**

The lanky man stood up with a bit of difficulty and didn't receive many encouragement and many flinched remembering his performance.

**13. Bowser**

The Goombas and Koopas cheered like mad once again as their leader stood up and waved at them.

**14. Sonic**

The hedgehog stood up and did a mock up of a bow resulting in giggles and chuckles, yet the amount of cheers he received could easily compete against Mario's, with the chaos and flickies going practically nuts.

_**15. Eggman**_

To everyone's amusement the only ones cheering for him were the two robots from the opening ceremony and Sonic, "because I had a good laugh".

At 16th place came all those who didn't manage to complete their performances, either because they were knocked out cold after taking a piece of the fence along, or setting the entire stadium on fire.

**16. Luigi, Blaze, Wario Silver, Metal Sonic**

All five of them stood in line, Blaze apologising once again, Luigi looking nervously behind him, Silver mumbling that the games were racist to psychics, Wario grumbling to himself and Metal Sonic still being a smoking pile of metal. They did receive a few cheers though out of kindness and partly because the sight and on some cases laughter, they provided.

"_And that concludes today's events, ladies and gentlemen, toads and chaos and other entities!"_ the Doctor exclaimed. _"Don't forget to follow this story, no wait, too genre savvy; don't forget to tune in for tomorrow's event, Moguls! In a rare moment of epiphany, expect fights, stomach problems and a bit of fanservice! Don't forget to review as the authoress won't feel lonely if you do! This is the Doctor singing off!"_


End file.
